


Management

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-X2, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bobby has difficulty sleeping after the events of the mansion attack and Alkali Lake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ivy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Is this how we manage ivy now?" Ororo asks, dragging her fingertips along the ice wall. It soaks her skin, chilling her fingertips and raising goosebumps along her arms. "Trouble sleeping again?" 

Bobby curls his hand, shrugging sheepishly. 

"I keep thinking about the mansion attack, and people disappearing. Theresa keeps whimpering in her sleep. It's quiet, but each time I hear her," 

"I heard about what happened. Charles is considering offering individual conferences with students wanting to talk. Would you like to talk?" 

Bobby runs his fingers over an empty patch of wall. 

Ororo stands a moment, cinching her robe as she turns away.

"Try and get some sleep soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much to do with Christmas or winter, but I was unsure of where to take the prompt.


End file.
